I'm a princess, who wants a princess
by ShadowsFallenAngels
Summary: Olivia, is a teenage princess, who is forced to look like a barbie doll, and forced to be straight. But then she meets Ari a princess, who has gone through so much, including cancer. They both end up liking the band All Time Low, Marianas Trench, Black Veil Brides, and more. Eventually they both fall for each other, but it takes awhile, and a lot of obstacle dodging.


My earphones are locked in the right place of my ears. Set to my comfort. My door closed, and the lights off. Music blasts, through the wire and into my ear. I loved my music.

My parents are royalty. I guess that makes me, the princess. I didn't like being girly, in fact I hated it. I liked high-tops, jeans, and band shirts. And make-up... disgusts me. Well, you're probably wondering, if this story will end up, with me finding my true prince charming, blah, blah, blah. To be quite honest, I don't fucking want a prince. I want a princess!

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Um.. Yes?" I shouted.

"May I come in?" A strange, unknown voice asked.

"Sure." A tall, orange haired woman entered my room. She gradually, got closer to my bed, then sat at the foot of it. She placed a large, bag, next to her feet. Then reached out her hand, and placed it on my foot. I put my laptop to the side of me, then closing the lid, I looked up. The woman looked down, then back up to me. "Olivia, right?" She asked.

"Yes. That's me. Who are you?" I responded.

"The names Julia. Your mother has requested, I teach you how to look, like a princess. And I can tell this won't be an easy job."

"You have a problem with the way I dress?"

"No, no, no! You miss understood. Your mother has a problem with the way you dress. Not me. I'm here to do your make-up, hair, and dress you."

"No thanks. Close the door on the way out!" I yelped.

"It won't take too long! I hope..." She responded. Her hand grasped my hand, and pulled me up. She placed my body gently, on a chair, in front of a mirror, then opened her mysterious bag. Inside, she picked out a hair brush, some hair-ties, clips and another bag. She tenderly, stroked my long orange-ish, blonde hair, with the brush. Then tied it back in a messy bun. With the clips, she placed back my bangs. She then opened the smaller bag, and took out a compact package and a foundation brush. With light strokes, she started to apply very thin, and pale foundation to my lower cheek bones. Applying this powder all over my face. Then added blue eye shadow, eye liner and some mascara. For the last result, she drew a line of blush on my upper cheek bones. Some red lipstick on top of that.

"What the hell? I look like Satan Barbie." I shriek.

"You look, just fine! Calm down!" She assured. Then straightened my hair, pulled it back, and braided it. My bangs separated, to each side of my face.

Julia, walked over to my closet, and picked out a white, long, gown. "I'm. NOT. Wearing. That. Ugly. Thing!"

"Don't be so stubborn! I'll be back with your mother, so she can approve! Put that on!"

Julia walked through my door, and closed it. I stripped down, and slipped on the dress. I hated dresses! I wasn't going to wear high-heels like my mother did, So I wore my regular high-tops.

Minutes later, my mom, came rushing through the door, to take a look at what Julia had done, to "fix me".

"Oh. my little baby cakes! She's adorable. My little porcelain doll." My mother exclaimed, then pinched both of my cheeks, very hard.

"Ouch! Mum, let go of me. I look disgusting." I reply. She gave me a dirty look. Examining me. Her face grew dim, and then furious as she starred at what was on my feet.

"Seriously, Olivia? Take those OFF! I'd rather you not wear shoes at all, if you're going to wear those." Mother bursted. Then added "Hurry up, and get ready. We have guest's coming."

My mother and Julia, left me to clean my self up for, whomever was on their way to our castle. I slipped on very small wedges. Then to follow up, I went down stairs to wait.

* * *

After about, half an hour, there was a heavy knock on the castle door. I jumped up anxious to see who it was. Running to the door, I tripped and fell. "Ow. Fuck." I said under my breathe.

"Olivia! Answer the door!" My father shouted. And so I picked myself up, and brushed myself off. Finally I reached the door, and opened it. I saw the face of the most gorgeous I had ever seen in my life. Beside her, she had a mother, but no father.

"Hello. I'm Olivia, come in." I greeted them. They booth nodded and shuffled their way in to the front hall. My mother then came down the stairs, to lead the mom threw our house. "Olivia dear, take care of Ari, won't you?" She asked me. I nodded slightly, then turned to face, the flawless, tan girl.

"Wanna go upstairs?" I suggested, to clear the awkward.

"Sure." She responded. Her voice was so beautiful, it broke my heart knowing, she was obviously straight. She seemed like one of those popular girls, you saw in a t.v. show.

We walked up, the long stair case. My heels clicked, with every step I took. I opened the door to my room, and we both walked in. I closed the door, and sat on my bed. I looked at her. She had no hair at all. A long dress, but something seemed weird. She was wearing running shoes.

"Hey um, Ari, right?" I asked politely.

"Yep." She replied. Then looked up, at my wall. I had an 'All Time Low' poster, hanging. "Oh, my gosh! You like All Time Low?" She added, with a huge smile on her face. Her smile was so gorgeous.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't? They are amazing!"

"I know! What's your favourite album?"

"Put up, or Shut up"

"Oh gosh! Great one!"

"Favourite song?"

"Therapy, or Jasey Rae"

"Can we be best friends?"

"Yes!"

"YAY!" We both started fangirling for about an hour, before we both got changed out of our dresses, into skinnies and some t-shirts. We bummed arounnd listening to music, and scrubbed the make up off our faces. If she wouldn't go for me, at least, I'll be her best friend!


End file.
